


Time To Go

by OldProf1942



Category: Death in Paradise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28629918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldProf1942/pseuds/OldProf1942
Summary: That infamous promo clip for series 10.  What does it mean?
Relationships: Camille Bordey/Richard Poole
Comments: 15
Kudos: 6





	Time To Go

Time to Go  
All Good Things Must end  
All Great Things Never End

**********  
“Good job guys, I’ll see you back at the station.”  
DI Parker and DS Cassell, were a good team, still finding their rhythm. They’ll get there.  
**********  
But he and she, ah they were a team ‘magnifique’! Between them they saw everything, deduced everything, solved everything. Well, everything except each other.  
One last tour of the shack, his shack, their shack (at least in her dreams). Oh, the dreams!  
**********  
She sensed something and turned. There he was, grey wool suit, tie, and that battered and beaten briefcase. Pulling at his collar, looking oh so uncomfortable, oh so English, oh so Richard. He saw her. He offered her a sweet, shy, smile. Barely lifting his hand, he extended a quiet, uncertain wave.  
**********  
She turned back toward the shack. There, on the rail was their little green friend.  
“Bonjour, monsieur Harry, comment vas-tu?” Harry stared and said nothing. “Let me see, you must be Harry Junior, Junior, Junior? N’est-ce pas?

She sat on the old rattan chair. She looked out on the now vacant beach. She asked Harry his opinion.  
“Harry, I am forty-three years old, I am a Chief Inspector. I have done my twenty, I can retire with an adequate, as you say, pension. Maman is only sixty, and full of life and wisdom. She misses France and I miss her. So, what do you think of this plan? Maman and I go to the south of France and open a B&B? Catherine and Camille’s Bed and Breakfast? C&C, B&B ha ha ha ha!”  
**********  
She made one quick tour through the shack. It was all the same, and that gave her great comfort. The bad electrics, the faulty plumbing, the totally inadequate kitchen, all helped restore the details of her memories of the past. She quickly returned to the veranda. She stepped down on to the sand.  
“Au revoir, mon amie Harry. Au revoir”  
**********  
“Richard? …… Richard you will like the south of France. Palm trees, not too hot, lovely orchards and vineyards. And a quaint B&B for you to haunt. Oh Richard ‘mon coeur’ I love you. I LOVE YOU! iloveyou.”  
Camille felt a cool breeze envelop her in a brief embrace. A whisper carried on that wind. A whisper in French with so English an accent. “je t’aime ….. je t’aime pour toujours pour toujours”

  
Camille smiled as she thought. ‘Forever, forever. ………. Time to go.’  
**********


End file.
